


I'm Quite Done With You (a Jekyll x Hyde fanfiction)

by KhanHarrison79



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Hyde has had a crush on Jekyll for a long time, Hyde is jekyll's apprentice, Hyde is quite a bit younger than Jekyll, Internalized Homophobia, Jekyll and Hyde are Separate People, Jekyll is scared of being gay, M/M, gay kissing, gay ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhanHarrison79/pseuds/KhanHarrison79
Summary: After the murder of Carew Mr. Hyde seeks refuge in the only safe place he knows. Dr. jekyll's home.  but how will the doctor react when he hears what Hyde has done and even more, what will he do when he finds out how Hyde really feels about him.
Relationships: Edward Hyde/Dr. Henry Jekyll
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	I'm Quite Done With You (a Jekyll x Hyde fanfiction)

Doctor Henry Jekyll looked up from his tea cup and at the young gentleman sitting across from him. The young man stared back at Jekyll. He was a particularly short and particularly wicked looking man. he had a unexplained sense of deformity about him and he seemed to draw an instant disliking from anyone he met. This man, of course, was the infamous Edward Hyde. 

Mr. Hyde was Dr. Jekyll's new assistant. It seemed everyone hated Hyde all they saw was a sick and evil man. But where the world saw sick and evil Jekyll saw potential. Oh yes he saw great potential in Hyde. 

Jekyll and Hyde have been working together for quite some time now and oddly enough have become good friends. They would often have surprisingly enjoyable conversations over tea, but, today was not one of those days. Jekyll looked away from Hyde. He set his tea cup down upon the small table that sat between them. Jekyll stood his face white from shock as he looked at his young assistant once again. "Tell me," the doctor said slowly "Tell me again...... What happened,.". Hyde took a sip of his tea before answering. "I got angry with Sir Carew and..... I beat him to death with my Cane,." Hyde said calmly as if talking about the weather. 

Henry felt his blood run cold. how?!   
He thought, how can Hyde talk about something as sick and evil as murder so calmly?!?! He knew Edward was not the kindest of men, but to take a life and think nothing of it?! 

"T-the murder weapon where is it?" Henry asked, a quiver in his voice. 

"My cane? Why I'm not sure. I must have lost it in my hurry to get here...." Replied Hyde in the same calm manner as he spoke with before. 

A silence then engulfed the room and Hyde went back to calmly sipping his tea. Edward would never admit this, but he was a little scared. If the cops were to find out they could have him hung. So of course he ran to Jekyll's. He always felt safe around Henry. The doctor would always find a way to get him out of trouble. As long as he was with Henry he had no reason to worry at all. 

"Get out!" Jekyll suddenly snapped. The older man's hand's were shaking and he gripped them tightly behind his back.

"What?" Hyde gave Jekyll a confused look. "I said get out! I do not wish to be friends with a murderer," the doctor yelled and thrust a shaking finger towards the back door. Hyde visibly flinched at the doctors words as his eyes follow the direction of the pointing finger. 

Hyde looked back at jekyll and felt a sudden surge of rage flow through him. 

He stood up, walked over to Jekyll, grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled him down so they were face to face then, Hyde kissed Jekyll. As he did so Hyde's anger melted away, washed away by his love for the man. But Jekyll's fear and discomfort only increased. 

This is.... Wrong! Against the law and just immoral. But... Hyde's lips were so soft and- 

Hyde let go of Jekyll's shirt and the very shocked doctor stumbled back and fell onto his chair. "What in God's name?!" Jekyll said in just barely over a whisper. His face was as white as snow and he almost looked sick. He was just kissed by another man not only a man but a heartless murderer!.... And...  
And he kind of liked it...

Hyde smiled a small sad smile "I love you Henry Jekyll your the only one that's ever showed any kindness to me..... I guess...I shall be going now." Edward said and began walking away. "Good leave I am quite done with you." Jekyll said as he watched Hyde walk away, but, even as he said those words he knew they were not true. He loved Edward Hyde he would just never admit it. 


End file.
